


A Dragon and His Prince

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Prince!Geralt, Princesses, Shapeshifting, Talking dragons, dragon!Jaskier, dragon's hoard, lair, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: It's time for Jaskier to be a proper dragon and get himself a princess for his lair! There's just one tiny, itsy bitsy, minuscule problem . . .
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 46
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

Alderon the Wyrm landed on the hillside with his youngest hatchling as the moon rose fat and silver in the night sky, “Alright, Jaskier, now- Jaskier! Will you stop that and pay attention?”

Jaskier blinked from peering into a small pool at his golden and periwinkle scales as the moonlight hit them just right, “Oh! Sorry Papa, coming!” He hurried over and sat up, his long tail swishing back and forth in the tall grass in his excitement, the plume of deep purple fur on the end fluffed as well. The young drake was the length of two carts end to end, his long claws kneaded the dirt to get comfortable while his father, a massive indigo elder dragon with silvery eyes and plenty of scars gave him a look of great impatience. Jaskier hunched his wings, “Sorry . . . “

“It’s alright,” Alderon sighed and shook his great horned head, “Now, Jaskier, that over there is a castle, humans with lots of treasure build them to show off to other humans.”

“I know!” Jaskier nodded, looking at the castle, “And they keep their princesses there too!”

“Yes, now, to be a respectable dragon, you need to have a princess. All your brothers have one and now it's your turn. Having a captive princess, or a 'damsel in distress', gives you a reason to be feared and you can get your wealth easily by fighting knights!” Alderon smiled, nudging Jaskier with his head lightly, “Now, go over there and get the princess, I’ll be by your nest in the morning but if you need help-”

“I’ll give a shout! Wish me luck!” Jaskier wiggled before gracefully launching himself into the sky and almost disappearing into the clouds.

“Good luck . . . “ Alderon sighed and turned to hurry back, “His mother will want me to check on him sooner but . . . well, the boy has to learn, dammit!”

* * *

“Jaskier, wake up.”

Jaskier blinked then lifted his head and shook himself, he yawned up at his father and smiled, “Morning!” He stretched like a cat happily, “You were right, Papa, it  _ is  _ worth it! The castle had a great princess!”

Alderon chuckled, “You didn’t eat her did you?”

“No, no, I didn’t eat him.” Jaskier laughed.

Alderon blinked, “ _Her_.”

Jaskier shook his head, “ _Him!_ ”

“Jaskier, son,” Alderon chuckled but this time it sounded nervous, “I know with humans it can be hard to tell at times, but princesses are generally female.”

Jaskier blinked his large blue eyes and scratched at his chin with a hind foot, “ . . . huh.”

Alderon’s brow furrowed, “Is that all you have to say? What do you mean, ‘huh’?”

“Um,” Jaskier shifted and cleared his throat, “I-I, uh, well, Papa, you see the thing is . . . “ 

He moved aside, shifting his gossamer-soft purple wings and there, fast asleep in the bedding of furs and sweet grasses, was a young, very male, human with long white hair and even in sleep, a very stern visage. He was tucked in furs and there was a dandelion caught in his hair.

Alderon blinked at Jaskier then at the human then back to Jaskier, “ . . . Jaskier, what is this?”

“You said that the princess would have the biggest room and have long hair and-” Jaskier started

“And is a  _ woman _ , Jaskier, you dolt!” The older dragon snapped.

Alderon shouted so loudly that the human’s eyes flew open and he stood up, reflexively reaching for a sword only to have none there as he was still in his sleep clothes. He made a pained face at realizing he was unarmed but hurried to Jaskier’s side all the same, glaring up at the huge dragon, “What’s going on, Jask?”

“Papa, please,” Jaskier quickly put a paw on the young man’s chest and shifted him back behind him again, “What difference does it make?”

“Difference? Knights don't come for a prince! Armies do!” Alderon roared down at the young drake, “Kings send valiant knights to rescue damsels, knights promised her hand if he succeeds! No one pledges the hand of a prince to just anyone!”

Jaskier pouted and hunched, “But . . . but I like this one . . . “

Alderon rolled his eyes, “Jaskier, it isn’t about what you  _ like _ it’s about what is natural and will lead you to success, besides, you’re a dragon, he’s a human! What in the seven realms difference does it make if you  _ like  _ the human?” He huffed and shook his head, “Take him back, we’ll try again somewhere else.”

“B-But, Papa!” Jaskier whined softly when Alderon only gave him a withering look before leaving, “ . . . I’m sorry Geralt . . . I have to take you home.”

“Like hell you are.” Geralt shoved Jaskier out of his way and he leaned against the stone wall, “I’m not going back there, so what? I can get married to some princess, have a throne I don’t want and be stuck in a castle all the time? Fuck. That. I’m staying right here and if the army comes, I’ll tell them to fuck off too!” 

“But-” Jaskier shifted his paws in the bedding, “But my father will insist and-”

“And what? Take me himself? I’ll jump off his back and kill myself then-”

“No!” Jaskier hurried forward, nudging his head into Geralt’s chest, his paws gripping the human’s sides, “No, don’t  _ say  _ that! That’s a terrible thing to put in my head!”

Geralt blinked then ran his fingers over the dragon’s neck scales, “Sorry, sorry, I don’t mean it. I won’t make jokes like that . . . hey . . . hey, are you crying?”

“So what if I am? Dragons can cry too, you know?” Jaskier mumbled, pressing his face into Geralt, “ . . . he doesn’t understand . . . he’ll never understand . . . “

Geralt sighed and moved to sit down, he grunted as Jaskier crawled as much into his lap as he could, “ . . . you really like me that much?”

Jaskier nodded while Geralt rubbed against the spots where Jaskier’s horns were growing in on his head, “I do.”

“ . . . i kinda like you too.” Geralt’s face reddened.

“So how old are you?”

“Twenty-three. You?”

“I’m ninety-six.” Jaskier smiled happily, “Four more years and I’ll shed my scales, my horns will grow in, my breath ability will awaken and I’ll be a full-fledged dragon!”

Geralt blinked as he scratched under Jaskier’s chin, he smirked as the dragon’s back leg kicked a bit and he made a soft purring noise, “Quite an age gap, think of the gossip!”

Jaskier laughed, “Oh, um, well, for dragons to humans development wise, I’d say we’re actually fairly close! So, um, so it’s not weird,” he opened an eye and looked up at Geralt, “Right?”

“I suppose not.” Geralt shifted, “Um . . . so . . . you don’t just like my company, do you?”

Jaskier’s pale blue underbelly turned a soft purple as he blushed and looked away, “W-Well . . . Um . . . “ he stood and padded to the edge of the nest, his head hanging almost to the floor as he drooped his long neck, “ . . . I suppose I do.”

Geralt sat back, puffing out his cheeks, “That’s what I thought . . . “

Jaskier swallowed and chewed his tongue nervously, “ . . . stupid, right?”

“Not really.” Geralt shrugged, “I’ll admit I’ve never had a  dragon  profess their love to me but you wouldn’t be the first nor even the first male. Jaskier . . . Jask, come here, it’s alright, I don’t mind.”

“But I’m a  _ dragon _ , Geralt!” Jaskier lamented, looking up and curling his neck back to the ceiling, “You’re a human! It’s unnatural and-”

“Don’t be stupid,” Geralt rolled his eyes and walked over, shoving Jaskier over, he blinked in surprise when the slender dragon flopped onto his back. “Look, you’re a clearly intelligent being, you aren’t a dumb animal so I don’t feel like this is that strange. You can talk, reason, and I’m sure you’re educated?” Jaskier nodded, “Alright then you can give consent!” Geralt’s ears turned red to match his cheeks and he shifted, “I’m . . . I’m trying to say that I . . . I want to." Geralt shrugged, "If you want to.” 

Jaskier tucked his paws in and his tail flicked lightning fast forward and wrapped around Geralt’s waist and pulled him in. The periwinkle and gold dragon curled on his side, tucking his limbs then his tail around them. He extended his wing like an awning and blocked out the bright sunshine. His bright eyes glowed like stars in the darkness as he peered into the prince’s eyes. Geralt leaned forward, resting his upper body on Jaskier’s muzzle and putting his head down on one cheek so he could peer into the dragon’s eyes.

“Do you want to?” Geralt whispered, his fingers running over the soft scales around Jaskier’s horn bumps.

“I do.” Jaskier murmured after a pause, blinking at Geralt.

“Good.” Geralt closed his eyes and breathed out, “What about your father?”

“If I have to run away from home then . . . then that’s what I have to do.” Jaskier’s voice was a bit muffled but Geralt could hear it was watery and the dragon squeezed his eyes shut.

“Jask?”

“Hm?”

“I didn’t realize what a beautiful dragon you are until I saw you in the light . . . You’re like a sunset . . . “ Geralt mumbled softly.

Jaskier’s eyes opened to slits and a tear slid out, he lifted his wing slightly so a beam of sunlight caught Geralt’s silvery white hair, “As are you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt meets the parents

"I'll say it one more time, wyrm," Gerald snapped, his head tilted back to scowl up at the dragon. " _ I'm. Not. Fucking. Going! _ "

Alderon snarled, acid bubbling in the back of his throat, "Why you insolent, foul-mouthed, child!" He hissed, "I should save us the trouble and melt you where you stand!"

"Go ahead!" Geralt shouted, holding his hands out at his side, "in fact, I  _ dare _ you!"

“Will you both please  _ stop _ ?” Jaskier mumbled from the corner, hunched up and looking miserable.

Both Geralt and Alderon started arguing loudly until there was a loud rumbling snort from the far end of the nest and out of the shadows, a massive white dragon head slithered into view, her long antlers almost touched the ceiling while her barbels quivered and curled up from the floor. She tilted her head slowly and blinked her massive pink eyes at the gathered trio, a deep, melodic voice softly inquired, “Alderon . . . what is going on? Why are you shouting so much?”

Alderon snorted off to the side, spraying flecks of acid out his nose onto some stones so that they sizzled, “Our son has brought home a  _ prince _ , Denarusis! We have to get rid of it before an army comes and-”

“And does what?” Denarusis lowered her head until she was eye-level with her mate, “Dearheart, Jaskier is almost an adult, we need to trust him to-”

“You’re suggesting I allow a whole group of armed humans to storm Jaskier’s lair?” Alderon snarled at her, the frills on his jawline vibrated and unfurled in irritation, his tail thumped on the cavern floor, scraping the stone with the long spines, "Or did you forget who gave me these scars?"

The massive albino dragon sighed through her nose, causing a gust of static charged air to make Geralt’s arm hair stand up, “ _ Ronny _ , listen to yourself . . . Jaskier is safe as he can be for now. We are not far from him and _if_ what you fear comes to pas, he's not alone like you were . . . one prince won’t change anything.”

“Give me a fucking sword and I’ll change  _ something _ .” Geralt muttered, jaw tight.

Denarusis and Alderon turned to regard the very small human and the corners of the albino dragon’s mouth curled in a slight smile, “You have a good deal of spirit, for a human, tell me . . . What is your name?”

“Geralt.” Geralt crossed his arms and tried to glare at her but when faced with a dragon whose canines were as long as you are tall . . . well, if his knees shook a bit, he wouldn’t tell anyone.

“Very well,” Denarusis nodded, “Geralt, why are you so adamant to stay with Jaskier?”

Geralt blinked, his scowl dropped and he scuffed the toe of his boot on the stone floor, “ . . . I like him.”

“Yes, but would you mind . . . elaborating?” She folded massive paws on the floor before her and lowered her head, even then, her nose was all that Geralt would see unless he craned his neck.

Jaskier leaned in a bit, his wide blue eyes looking between his mother and the human, all she had to do was inhale and snort, a bolt of electricity would char-broil anything. His three hearts hammered in his chest and he whined anxiously.

Geralt grit his teeth and looked off to the side, “No.”

Both adult dragons looked over his head at each other then Alderon slowly moved to stand next to his mate, “You will or you are going home immediately.” He snarled, silvery eyes mere slits.

Geralt tapped a fist against his thigh in thought then huffed, glaring at a stalagmite to his right, “ . . . I don't want to go home.”

“Then tell us why we should allow our child to be in danger for  _ your  _ sake.” Alderon extended his long neck to regard the young man, “Why should I let armies march on his lair for a human?”

Geralt cleared his throat and shrugged, still not looking at them, “I-I don’t  _ want  _ to get married and I don’t  _ want  _ to be king, alright? I don’t  _ want  _ to go home and be bored! I’m sick of being a prince and not being allowed to do anything or go anywhere! I want to be left alone to do what I want!” he grit his teeth, “Sure, I thought Jaskier was going to eat me at first . . . but he didn’t and I want to stay with him.”

Alderon and Denarusis looked at each other, Alderon shifted forward, cocking his head, “You realize the kind of danger you put our hatchling, our son, in by staying with him? All so you won't be 'bored'.”

“You’ve made it pretty clear.” Geralt nodded.

“Then you are aware that if you remain with Jaskier, we expect you to protect him?” Denarusis sat up suddenly, her four wings extended, filling the entire cave and static electricity shot all around her, lighting up her mane and zapping off her antlers, her maw opened to show a ball of lightning was forming in the back of her throat, “That if any harm comes to him, it will be you I look to? He is vulnerable until his one hundredth year, anyone could kill him if they were determined enough.” Her wings clapped closed and the air settled instantly, leaving little spots in Geralt’s vision as it became dark again as if the light had been sucked out of the space and he flinched when a jet of warm air blew his hair back. Denarusis’s nose was directly in front of him, her massive paws on either side of him with claws like a farmer’s scythe, “Besides . . . look at him, Geralt, does he strike you as a fighter?”

Jaskier deflated and looked at the ground,  _ my own mother thinks I’m a weakling . . .  _

“No.”

Jaskier looked up quickly, eyes watery but Geralt was clambering over Deanarusis’s claws and moving to stand in front of him, facing the drake's parents, “ . . . huh?”

“He’s not,” Geralt crossed his arms and huffed, “But I  _ am _ . Give me a weapon and I can protect him and he can sing at puddles and chase butterflies all he likes.”

Jaskier’s underbelly darkened in a blush as his parents both looked at him curiously. He cleared his throat and shuffled his wings.

Alderon moved closer to them and huffed out acrid steam, “Very well. We will discuss what the best next course of action is. You may go.”

Jaskier nodded and he hurried over to nuzzle Alderon's front leg and ran up to put his paws on Denarusis's nose, pressing his forehead against it. Then he quickly gripped the scruff of Geralt’s tunic, lifting him like a kitten and hurriedly padded out of the cave.

Alderon glared up at Denarusis, "You coddle the boy."

"i don't know what you're talking about." Denarusis sniffed and turned, her massive body scraping against the cavern floor as she moved back into their nest.

"yes you do." Alderon sighed as he watched the gigantic dragon delicately arrange herself around a clutch of dappled white and purple-ish blue eggs, he leapt up onto a natural shelf by Denarusis's head and he settled in a large nest made of juniper and downy feathers.

"Can you blame me? Poor Jaskier, such a sweet soul . . . " She sighed, blinking one massive eye up at him, "He was never going to be like the other boys and you know it."

Alderon glared at her moodily, hissing, "I don't trust that human. Something about his eyes."

Denarusis laughed softly and looked up at him, "I think you don't like him because he's so much like _you_."

Alderon chose to not answer and instead shoved her nose away when she nosed him playfully, "Go back to sleep for another hundred years, you only pop up when it's to undermine my parenting and-"

"Oh hush and stop sulking, Ronny." Denarusis leaned over and put her chin over his body, purring loudly, "You aren't undermined, silly." She yawned and closed her eyes, "Give them a chance, Alderon . . . Let Jaskier have his sunshine and butterflies."

Alderon was quiet for a second as he shifted about, he looked over at the eggs and sighed, putting his head down on his paws, " . . . alright, but I reserve the right to rub your nose in it if this doesn't work out, Naru."

Denarusis chuckled then snored softly.

* * *

Dumping Geralt once they were far enough away, Jaskier breathed out dramatically, “Holy  _ shit _ ! I’m shaking I was so nervous!”

“You think  _ you  _ were nervous?” Geralt adjusted his clothes as he sat in the grass.

“You even woke my mom up!” Jaskier shook his head, snorting.

“She a heavy sleeper?” Geralt stood up, brushing the seat of his trousers.

“Heavy sleeper?” Jaskier blinked at him, “Have you  _ never  _ seen a Celestial before? She’s over a thousand years old and they rarely wake up for  _ anything _ ! She doesn’t even need to eat more than once or twice a year!”

Geralt blinked, “Is that why their first idea was to just kill anyone that comes for you?”

Jaskier shrugged a shoulder as they started to walk back to the cave, “Papa says that if he helps too much I won’t survive, which sounds really heartless but he’s not wrong . . . neither are you.”

“Me?” Geralt blinked in the bright sunshine and waved a lazy bumblebee out of his face.

Jaskier stopped walking and looked at the grass under his paws, “ . . . I’m not a fighter. Not like Papa and definitely not like Mom . . . not even like you . . . “

Geralt moved closer and put his hands on either side of Jaskier’s head, lifting it then resting Jaskier’s chin on his shoulder so he could lean up and hug his neck, “If I wanted a dragon that likes to fight, I’d have one.” He murmured, Jaskier smelled like the grass that padded his nest, “I want a dragon that sings to puddles and chases butterflies.”

Jaskier put a paw on Geralt’s back and pulled him in, enclosing them in his wings, “And I don’t want a princess, I want a big strong, very grouchy, prince to protect me.”

Geralt stepped back, grimacing when the tip of Jaskier’s rough tongue ran over his cheek, he wiped his face off with his sleeve and smiled slightly as he started back down the path, “Alright, so I’m gonna need a sword or two . . . and armor if I’m going to be defending your lair.”

“I think I can get some of that, my brothers might know.” Jaskier padded happily along the path after Geralt, ducking his head so he could scoop the human up onto his shoulders just behind his neck.

Geralt grunted and adjusted himself, “Careful, almost got caught on a horn there!” but he leaned forward, gripping a back spine as Jaskier moved swiftly toward the lair.

Jaskier laughed and it was the most beautiful sound Geralt had ever heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier talk about their 'relationship' and how to move forward.

Geralt woke up early, he did every morning, however, he wasn’t alone when he opened his eyes this time. The white-haired young man slowly turned his head and right next to him was a massive eye, still softly closed and belonging to the ninety-six year old drake, Jaskier. Geralt rolled onto his side, his cheek pillowed against the soft, smooth underbelly scales and tugged the furs covering him up higher. The prince blinked his eyes sleepily while he watched the drake sleep before Geralt yawned and sat up, the air was a little cold on his bare skin so he hurried to pad across the stone floor toward the back of the cave where a pool was bubbling and steaming. It was a natural thermal spring bringing hot water to the surface in a bowl-like depression, Geralt stepped into the water then slid down to sit up to his chest, sighing softly as he put his arms out on the rim of the ‘bath’ with his head tilted back then sunk down into the water with a stream of bubbles.

The surface broke and Geralt wiped his hair out of his face and was about to go about washing himself when he realized he was being watched. Jaskier was lying with his chin on the floor, his long tail swishing with the fluffy end puffed in excitement, “Don’t let me distract you!” 

Geralt cocked an eyebrow and swam over, folding his arms on the floor in front of Jaskier and setting his chin on them. After a second he lifted his head and sprayed a mouthful of water at the dragon’s nose, “pervert.”

Jaskier sputtered and sneezed, sitting up to shake his head, “H-Hey! Rude!” he sulked as Geralt went back to soaking.

“Watching me bathe?” Geralt chuckled and settled back in the water, closing his eyes. He breathed out slowly and was going to drop back under the water when he heard soft claw-clicks on the stone and the water rippled against him. After a second or two, a few drops fell on his upturned face. Geralt opened an eye then yelped as a mouthful of hot water was dumped onto his head, he sputtered and sat upright in the water, “You-”

“Serves you right.” Jaskier tilted his head up with a closed-eye grin then jumped into the pool, splashing water at Geralt before paddling over to settle in front of the human in the water, “What should we do today?”

Geralt grumbled while he tied his hair back to keep it out of his eyes, “Well, first thing I want to do is get a sword or two. I’m shit at archery so no bow or anything and I’ll need armor of some kind.”

Jaskier rolled onto his back and blew bubbles in thought, “Hmm . . . Oh! Oh! I know! Grem’Zan would have armor, they love leather so I’ll bet they have something that would fit you!” he crawled out of the pool and shook himself then set about preening and scratching at his scales to wiggle loose debris and bits of foliage from them.

“Grem’Zan? A brother of yours?” Geralt stepped out, hugging himself in the stark contrast from the steaming pool to the cool interior of the cave.

“Yes, from the same clutch so we are fairly close. They are a decade or two out of the shell longer but don’t worry, they won’t eat you.” Jaskier smiled and turned to blow hot air over Geralt’s body to help him dry off.

“Wasn’t aware that was something I needed to be concerned with.” Geralt put his hand over his eyes to protect them as the hot air blew his hair back.

Jaskier huffed and fluttered his wings as they made their way back to the nest, “Well, humans have this silly notion that dragons eat anything that comes across their path so I thought I would assure you that won’t happen.”

“If dragons don’t eat humans, why do they fight so much, I wonder?” Geralt asked, cocking an eyebrow as he looked about, “I . . . don’t have any other clothes.”

“I didn’t say they _don’t_ eat humans, just that we don’t mindlessly gobble up everything that moves,” Jaskier chuckled, nudging Geralt in what he thought was a light, playful manner but actually bowled him over into the furs, “Oops! Sorry!”

Geralt sat up and scowled at Jaskier, “Watch it! You’re going to break my neck if you keep that up!” He huffed and got to his feet, “Now, about clothing.”

“What of it?” Jaskier cocked his head to the side, regarding Geralt up and down, “I like you much better like this! Why cover everything up?”

“Because I’m cold.” Geralt grumbled, looking about, “I don’t have fur or feathers to keep me warm, you know.” He moved to the nest, rifling through the piles of furs in search of something to cover himself with.

“You do too have fur, just not much of it and in very specific places.” Jaskier observed, peering curiously between Geralt’s legs when the human bent over to pull a heavy bearskin out of the way.

Geralt blushed and stood upright when he felt warm air on his nethers, “That’s . . . another thing,” He turned around, licking his lips, “How will this . . .  _ work _ between us?”

Jaskier lifted his head and frowned, brow furrowed in thought and he tapped his chin with a claw, “I . . . am not sure. I’ve never had a lover before outside of my own species . . . “ he chewed his tongue and squinted in thought, “I have heard of dragons that master the art of shapeshifting but I would have to ask about that . . . I don’t think Papa or Mom can do it but it’d be worth researching anyway.”

Geralt nodded slowly then leaned over and squinted, “You . . . are a male dragon, right?”

Jaskier’s spine snapped into a rigid line and he hissed, lowering to squint at Geralt, “My genitalia are not so carelessly arranged as yours. I _am_ male.”

“Alright, don’t get upset, I was just asking.” Geralt huffed, “I’ve never been this close to a dragon before, a live one anyway.”

Jaskier didn’t say anything for a moment then cleared his throat, “ . . . I suppose if I am to be so glib about dragons eating humans, it’s only natural that you’ve encountered a few dead dragons . . . “

Geralt blinked at Jaskier then grimaced, “How about we don’t discuss the complicated politics of our species’ interactions?”

“Agreed . . . “ Jaskier shivered slightly.

“So . . . your brother?” Geralt tried after a pause, moving to run his fingers over Jaskier’s front leg up to his shoulder.

“Grem’Zan, yes.” Jaskier smiled and lowered himself to the floor so Geralt could climb onto his shoulders, “Alright so if we leave now, it will take us about . . . oh, til mid afternoon to make it to my brother’s lair the way the crow flies-”

“Flies?” Geralt asked, a little nervously as he tried to straddle the dragon without putting certain bits in immediate danger of spike impalement, “No.”

Jaskier looked over his shoulder as they made it to the cave entrance, “What? Why not?”

“Firstly, I’m naked and pressing against hard scales and spines, I don't see that ending well for any part of me.” Geralt grumbled at the bright sunshine, “Secondly, I’ve never done that before and I think a first flight is a bad idea for the distance, don’t you?”

Jaskier blinked, “No? Um . . . well . . . if we walk it’s a day and a half . . . “ he sighed heavily, “Alright, if you don’t want me to fly, we won’t. Here, grab one of those furs to sit on before you rub whatever you have down there flat.”

Geralt blinked at Jaskier as he gingerly slid down to the floor, “Wait . . . you really had no idea I was a man?”

“None.” Jaskier shook his head, “But I do like what I see, bizarrely enough.” he huffed as the bearskin was draped over his shoulders.

Geralt clambered back on, “I hope no one sees this . . .”

“Why?” Jaskier asked, blinking in the bright sunshine.

Geralt huffed, “I’m naked riding on the back of a dragon, not exactly dignified.”

“On the contrary, I feel an epic ballad forming!” Jaskier pranced some as they made their way toward the heavy forested valley, turning south, the brilliantly colored drake hummed and his tail swished back and forth to keep time.

Geralt scowled at first then he shifted to stretch out on the rug between Jaskier’s wings, his cheek pressed to the drake’s shoulder while he listened then slowly started to tap his fingers along to the humming, a faint smile tugging at his lips. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier are on a trip to meet with Jaskier's brother, Grem'Zan and outfit Geralt to protect his scaly . . . whatever they are to each other.

Rain pattered off the soft membranes of Jaskier’s wings as he held them like a small tent about them, he sat with his tail curled around with Geralt sitting on the fluffy tuft, tucked into the soft underbelly of the dragon while they watched the rain, “Hope it lets up soon. My wings are getting tired . . . “

Geralt huffed and curled up tighter, “Why don’t we move somewhere out of the rain?”

“Where?” Jaskier lifted his wing slightly so they could peer out onto the deep valley they’d been traveling through, there were only a few trees spotted along the two steep hillsides. There wasn’t much beyond a few piles of rocks and tall grass.

Geralt grimaced, scowling a little, “So we’re just going to wait for it to pass?”

“I  _ could  _ fly above the clouds if they’re low enough, I don’t know how high I can go with you on my back though.” Jaskier sneezed away some raindrops.

“Why? Am I that heavy?” Geralt shifted closer as the wind picked up a little.

“Yes.” Jaskier said apologetically, “I’m afraid that while we were walking I realized how tired I was getting . . . if it didn’t start to rain, I’d still need to stop . . . I-I’m sorry . . . “

Geralt blinked up at the dragon in surprise and he shifted back, “But you’re a dragon, you’re four times the size of a horse-”

Jaskier huffed and shook his wings a bit to get the water off and, much to the human’s surprise, he shivered, “Yes, I’m a very impressive size to a human but very small to a dragon. I’m just a drake, I’m not meant to go long distances from the nest! The heaviest prey I’ve ever run down and taken back to my lair was a large deer.” He flicked the end of his tail irritably as water continued to drip down to his nostrils.

“Are you . . . cold?” Geralt’s frown deepened in concern.

Jaskier huffed, “Yes. I am cold and wet.” he muttered, “But we don’t have a lot of choice until this lets up.”

“No, we need to find some shelter!” Geralt pushed off Jaskier’s tail and grimaced as his bare feet squished into the muddy ground, “C’mon.”

Jaskier hurried to follow as the human pushed out from under his wings into the rain, “Wait! You’re all pink and naked,” He extended a wing and ushered Geralt back to his side to keep him close, “If I’m cold, then you’ll definitely get cold.”

They trudged along the valley until they came to a stand of scrubby pine trees. Jaskier buffeted the trees with his wings to get them to press together, entangling their branches and giving them a little shelter. Geralt stepped into the cluster of trees, his hair dripping and they both trembled. Jaskier shook himself off and settled down in the damp grass after packing it down with a few circles then held out his wing.

“ . . . I’m sorry, this is all my fault.” Geralt muttered as they huddled together watching the rain, “I insisted on needing armor and didn’t think we should prepare for the trip . . . “

“I wasn’t expecting to get tired.” Jaskier shrugged, “We are both at fault.”

Geralt looked up at Jaskier, “How much further?”

“Well, if I judge the landscape correctly, we are still half a day away, maybe more if I’m  _ not  _ correct. I usually go this way by scent on the updrafts so I’m basing the distance and route on what I’ve seen from above.” Jaskier shook water off his head and sighed.

Geralt shifted, “Can I confess something to you?”

“Yes.” Jaskier blinked at Geralt owlishly, his nose twitching.

“ . . . I don’t like relying on anyone for anything. So . . . so letting you take the lead and everything is pissing me off! But,” Here Geralt grit his teeth in irritation and he shivered, “I don’t know where we are or where we are going and . . . and your parents are terrifying so-”

“You’re scared of them? You shouted at Papa and told him to melt you-”

“It was a  _ bluff _ , Jask!” Geralt snapped then he sighed, “Yes, I am scared of them . . . more so that they’ll find a reason to take me back. I don’t want to go back, Jaskier.”

“I know, Geralt, and I have no intention of letting them take you anywhere.” Jask nuzzled Geralt’s shoulder with his nose, “Come here, you’re shaking. I can smell that the rain won’t last for much longer.”

Geralt allowed himself to be scooped up and bundled under the dragon’s chin, he felt a low rumble as Jaskier purred, “That’s . . . that feels weirdly good.”

“It’s a bonding technique,” Jaskier said softly, closing his eyes, “It’s calming, isn’t it? Parents do it over their eggs and hatchlings and . . . and mates do it for each other in stressful situations.”

Geralt’s cheeks flushed and he put his hand up on Jaskier’s jaw, feeling the reverberations and he blinked as he did indeed feel soothed by the sensation, “Oh . . . “

“I’d put it along the same lines as two cats grooming each other.” Jaskier murmured, then he nuzzled Geralt, licking his back a little before settling with Geralt tucked under his chest with his long neck coiled so he could rest his chin over the human’s shoulders, his front legs curled inward to make a little pocket for Geralt.

Geralt let the humming fill his head as he laid there with the dragon then he blinked when the purring turned into soft singing. He put his head on Jaskier’s chest and listened to the dragon’s voice. He didn't recognize the words, or the tune for that matter, not that he’d ever had an ear for music but it was pleasant.

Then, after the song finished and several minutes passed, the clouds cleared and Jaskier slowly sat up, shaking the water off his hide and snorting, he squinted as the sun was still fairly high in the sky, “We have a full hand before dusk, are you getting hungry?”

Geralt stepped out of the pine thicket and looked around, “Yeah, what can we-”

“Leave that to me. Hmm humans can’t eat raw meat, can you? I have an idea!” The dragon turned in a circle then launched himself in the air, “Stay here, I’ll be right back!”

“Alright.” Geralt said to the empty air as the dragon darted off through the air, “Right . . . “ 

* * *

The sun fell two fingers before Jaskier returned with something clutched in his front paws, “Here you are!”

Geralt stood up from where he’d been leaning on a tree watching the sky and hurried over only to frown, “Where did you get-”

Jaskier rolled his eyes and dropped a spit of roasted mutton, a water skin and a bundle of assorted clothing on the grass, “You’re not an idiot. Don’t ask idiotic questions, it wastes time. For your conscience’s sake, I stole them. Either you eat and are clothed or you’re hungry and naked, your choice.”

“But won’t someone come after you?” Geralt undid the clothes, some were not his size but he shook out a shirt, trousers, boots and a short coat that weren’t too horribly ill-fitting before turning to the meat.

Jaskier rolled his eyes, “Not with how they ran inside and pissed themselves just watching me. I didn’t hurt anyone, didn’t kill their livestock, just took part of their dinner and washing.”

Geralt grimaced, “It’s still stealing . . . “

“It’s surviving.” Jaskier shrugged, “Now, be a good human and stay here a bit longer while I get my own food.”

“Alright, thanks by the way.” Geralt set the rest of the clothes down to sit on and reached for the roast.

Jaskier’s tail swished about and he bent down to nuzzle the top of Geralt’s head, his tail fluffed and swished more when Geralt reached up to rub his hand over the dragon’s cheek, “Of course!” then he turned and leapt back into the air to go hunting for his own supper.

* * *

Geralt opted to walk next to Jaskier for the remainder of the day, insisting that the dragon needed to conserve energy since the human couldn’t hunt or defend them at that time. Finally night fell and Jaskier found them a spot to camp, a massive stump that was hollowed out, large enough for Jaskier to curl comfortably with his wings folded.

“I’ve never seen a stump so large.” Geralt said softly, shifting back a bit to press against Jaskier’s shoulder more, the sound of the forest at night was a little unnerving as things squawked and scuttled in the darkness.

“Wait til you see a _living_ tree like this then.” Jaskier yawned and tucked his wings close, “Grem’Zan lives in a tree nest in the center of the forest at the mouth of the valley.”

“A dragon living in a tree? How can it hold their weight?” Geralt’s eyes were wide in amazement and he propped himself up on his elbow.

Jaskier chuckleed, “You’ll see. It’s rather impressive.”

Geralt stretched onto his back, “I’m beginning to realize there’s a great deal about the outside world I don’t know. Dragons having complex family structures and culture? You even have a language I don’t understand yet can speak the common tongue! Why have I been raised to see dragons as enemies-”

“Because it is _exactly_ that way,” Jaskier lifted his head, peering at Geralt in the darkness, “Geralt, do  _ not  _ just waltz up to any old dragon and talk to them. They  _ do  _ eat people and pillage towns, they eat livestock and kidnap princesses to use as bait. Dragons are intelligent and powerful but _they’re still dragons_. The  _ only  _ reason my father didn’t kill you was because I said not to. My mother is very rarely bothered by the affairs of other dragons let alone insignificant humans, she’s too large and powerful for entire armies to threaten and they’d be suicidal to do such!” Jaskier put his head back down, “And if you were to happen upon any of my brothers’ lairs without me, you’d be seen as a threat.”

Geralt frowned, “ . . . good to know. Have you ever been threatened by other dragons?”

“Yes.” Jaskier nodded, “But I’m faster than many dragons because of my size.”

Geralt blinked then curled onto his side, "I'll remember this, thank you for correcting me."

Jaskier nosed Geralt's cheek gently, breathing in the human's scent, "Just be careful next time you mouth off at something several times your size and we won't have any issues."

* * *

The sun rose and Geralt looked at the massive forests as they loomed up in front of them, “And your brother lives in here?”

“Yes, don’t worry, once we’re in the forest, it won’t be too difficult to-”

There was a loud crashing sound and a roar, Jaskier’s head snapped up and he shot into the tree cover then shocked Geralt further by leaping up a tree trunk and into the canopy, “Trouble?” He asked breathlessly once they were perched in a massive tree, him clinging to Jaskier while the dragon in turn clung to the branch.

“Dunno,” Jaskier muttered, sniffing the air, “But-”

Four men in leather armor wielding swords and axes were attacking something in a pile of rocks, Geralt frowned then he saw a pair of tails sticking out from behind the rockpile, one was brass-colored with purple and green highlights and the other was black with deep blue spots.  _ Dragon tails! _ Geralt realized, he patted Jaskier’s shoulder, “Wait here.”

“Wait here? What-” Jaskier’s head whipped back and forth to look at Geralt only to squawk as the human shimmied down the treetrunk, “Geralt!” He hissed, “What are you-”

Geralt dropped down into the bushes and made his way to the left side of the pile, he grabbed hold of the man farthest away and yanked him back, bashing the back of the man’s head off the tree then took his sword and moved around to the remaining three men. 

The second man turned in time to yell as a sword went into his side, alerting his fellows to the danger. The third swung in a wide arc at Geralt’s opposite side as he pulled his sword free but the blow was easily deflected and he got slashed across the gut for his trouble. The last man turned and fled without looking back.

Jaskier hopped to the ground, his eyes wide as he nosed one of the corpses, “Well! I needn’t have worried, hm?”

“Guess n-”

“Is that you, Jaskier?” a gravelly voice called from the rocks.

“Oh! Grem’Zan!” Jaskier hurried to the rocks and smiled, his tail twirling, “We were actually on our way to see you!”

The rock pile shivered then began to move but it wasn’t rocks falling to the ground so much as morphing into something else. Geralt watched with wide eyes as the pile turned slowly into a pair of heads, one belonging to the brass tail, their head was long and thin with a ruff of black fur and short horns, fanlike ridges along their jawline and bright orange eyes. The other to the remaining tail but with long barbels, curling horns, a hard bony plate over their nose and deep crimson eyes.

“‘Our’? . . . “ the brass-colored head growled.

“So it would seem.” The blue one agreed.

Geralt blinked up at the dragons, Jaskier’s words floating up to him.  _ I sure hope they aren’t hungry . . .  _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt meets Grem'Zan and visits the Oak Bole lair.

"Grem'Zan, good to see you!" Jaskier hurried over to the larger dragon, the two heads snaking around to peer at the periwinkle and gold dragon.

Grem'Zan's brass-colored head snorted, "is this yours?" He gestured with a claw at Geralt who was looking between the heads in confusion.

Jaskier huffed and hurried around, "yes, this is my prince, Geralt." He looked at the prince and tilted his head, "put the sword down. They won't hurt you," now to his brother, "Right?"

Geralt and the two-headed dragon regarded each other then the black and blue head lowered to nod, “We trust you, don’t we, Zan?”

“Yes,” Zan, the brass head, nodded slowly and they sat up, “Thank you for taking care of those pests. Bastard humans always playing dirty and sending in assassins.”

“I think you’re paranoid. Those seemed to be regular thieves.” Geralt muttered, moving back to Jaskier’s side, “They were who we were looking for, yes?”

“Yes,” Jaskier nodded and turned back to his brother, “Grem, I’d like a set of armor for Geralt, he already found a sword but if you have arms to spare, we’d like to look through them. Oh, and Zan, do you know shape-shifting, can you help me learn it?”

The dragon heads looked at each other for a moment without blinking then nodded and turned to Jaskier, Grem’s head snaked down to wiggle his barbels curiously, “We . . . may have something that will fit him . . . “

“As for shapeshifting,” Zan cocked his head to the side, “It depends on what you want to do. Let’s get out of the open, come on.”

Geralt frowned as he watched the two-headed dragon turn and laboriously slither between trees, “ . . . so they-”

“Sometimes eggs fuse.” Jaskier said simply, his tone sharp and he leveled Geralt with a warning look.

“Right, right,” Geralt held up a hand defensively, he grabbed onto one of Jaskier’s neck spines and hauled himself back onto the dragon’s shoulders, “Let’s go before they slither off.”

Jaskier darted forward once the human was comfortable, whistling happily as he went, “Excellent little adventure we’ve started! This is much more fun than stalking sheep and deer!”

“Glad you’re having a good time,” Zan called over their shoulder, “Those miscreants tried to kill us.”

“And you turned into a pile of rocks.” Geralt sat back, looking up into the dark canopy.

Zan snorted out a few embers and glared at Geralt but Grem piped up, “You’ll notice they couldn’t penetrate our defenses? That’s high-level magic that took years of meditating to master in complete silence in a deep well under the roots of our lair. Could you sit for years without eating, drinking or even opening your eyes? I think not.”

Jaskier laughed, “Stop being so sensitive! He doesn’t mean anything by it, he’s a human, he can’t do  _ any  _ magic-”

“That’s not true.” Geralt muttered, “I can do some.”

Grem and Zan’s heads perked up and they turned, rapidly coming to stand in front of Jaskier, their eyes shiny and curious, Zan’s nostrils flared and the ruffs along his jawline fluttered, “Can you? What school of magic? Technique? Do you use components or is it natural channeling?”

Geralt leaned back from the heads now that he knew one breathed fire, “ . . . simple signs, nothing too complex and even then I have to really concentrate.”

Grem cocked his head, barbels quivering and his long blue tongue flicked out, “Signs? So you use channeling!”

“A simple and common method,” Zan nodded, “But if applied correctly, devastating, if I were you, I’d find a Maester and learn to hone those abilities.”

“Can you use multiple signs or just a single element?” Grem pushed his head in front of Zan’s, barbels still quivering excitedly.

“Multiple.” Geralt said, a little sullenly at being called ‘common’, “You know, none of my other family members can use signs.”

“Humans often have generational gaps in magic, it is not so unusual being a weaker species far removed from natural forces like magic-” Zan said dismissively then chuckled at the glare directed at him, “so quick to offense . . . alright, let’s keep going.”

“Didn’t think I was so ‘common’ and ‘simple’ when I was saving your life . . . “ Geralt muttered.

Jaskier grimaced reproachfully, “Zan didn’t mean it like it sounded.”

“Hmph.” Geralt huffed but deemed not to comment.

* * *

The oak bole was gigantic and set in a tree with a trunk so large, Geralt thought Denarusis could comfortably wrap her entire bulk around it, nose to tail. The human’s mouth dropped open in awe as entire flocks of birds were nesting about the branches and families of squirrels, raccoons and other forest dwellers also making the tree their home. “. . . how is this possible?” 

“Magic.” Grem said, looking over his shoulder, “And a  _ lot  _ of time, we are still not finished with our lair nor do I see us being done any time in the near century! Shaping trees is an exhaustive and delicate project.”

“Rocks are easier.” Zan nodded, “They don’t get larger, only smaller.” He brushed at some fluorite Geralt saw decorating the bronze dragon’s scales.

“Indeed.” Grem nodded, “See you at the top.”

Geralt watched as the two headed dragon started to climb up the trunk using footholds Geralt hadn’t noticed until he squinted, “Are we going to fly?” He craned his neck back to peer up at the massive bole and watched Grem’Zan shoot up the trunk and into a hole at the base of the bole, hidden among branches.

“A little, yeah,” Jaskier got down so Geralt could crawl onto his back, “Hold on tight.”

Geralt grunted as Jaskier gave a wiggle then leapt up into the air but he didn’t take to the air like Geralt assumed, instead the drake opened his wings partially as he jumped from branch to branch, gliding slightly when the stops were too far apart. It was rather jarring so that Geralt felt ill and was sure where he’d pressed himself to the drake’s scales was bruised.

Jaskier scrambled into the hidden entrance and was panting, his lithe body trembling with exhaustion, he collapsed on the soft mossy floor and huffed, “Alright, on the way down,  _ you  _ carry  _ me. _ ”

Geralt gingerly climbed off and knelt next to Jaskier, brow furrowed as he stroked the drake’s head, massaging around the horn nubs soothingly, “I’m sorry . . . I’ll get myself down when we leave.”

“Unlikely.” Zan scooted over and peered at Jaskier, “We will help you. Jaskier, why are you so weak? You’ve come this way before.”

“Well . . . I was alone last time and I flew . . . “ Jaskier explained, grimacing as he lifted his head, “Geralt isn’t a dainty princess so we walked.”

Geralt flushed in embarrassment, looking at the large dragons peering back at him, “it’s my fault, when we started traveling I didn’t have any clothes so I didn’t want to try flying like that.”

Grem’Zan snorted, exchanging some kind of understanding between them then Zan nodded, regarding Geralt, “I think we can help. Or at least Genny will, hold on, she’s in the canopy.”

Geralt watched the dragons move toward a massive twisting ramp that reached the top of the central ‘cavern’. He looked around as his eyes adjusted, the interior of the bole was lit with what appeared to be glowing fungi as well as moss that glowed when touched so that the area around Jaskier and Geralt was shimmering and bright. He could see a few small openings that had hanging vine curtains and, set in the center twisting heartwood, was a gigantic pulsing ruby the size of Geralt’s head. 

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Jaskier murmured, looking up at Geralt, “Grem is the one that can work plants into shapes and structures . . . eggs fusing is an extremely rare occurrence and has a good deal of risk if the hatchling survives.” He shifted to stretch, causing more of the floor to shine with a pale orange light, “Grem can’t use a breath ability but he can use an extraordinary amount of magic.”

“Fascinating,” Geralt murmured, he moved to sit down and yawned, “So who is Genny?”

“Grem’Zan’s princess.” Jaskier said, lifting his head, “She’s lived here with them for a year and some spare change. Hence assassins.”

“Oh,” Geralt’s eyes widened slightly, “I thought knights-”

“Sometimes,” Grem’s head poked back inside, “Sometimes knights come, sometimes soldiers, sometimes assassins. It’s just a matter of the time of year.”

“Besides, we don’t let just  _ anyone _ take our princesses back!” Zan snorted out some smoke and they made their way down, “If they want her back, they better be able to outwit us.”

“Not an easy task.” A woman appeared behind the massive dragon, her long black hair was knotted and beaded down her back, dark eyes taking in the exhausted drake and prince. She was dressed in a simple burgundy tunic and skirts with many pockets, fur-lined shoes with spikes on the toes for climbing on her feet and a crossbow on her back, “They’re pretty good with the height advantage of the canopy. Weaving spells and using geomancy, firebreath and not to mention their impressive set of jaws. Two heads with rows of sharp teeth . . . “ She stopped next to Grem’Zan in front of Geralt who slowly stood, eyes narrowing, “And you’re the first to get all the way here.”

Geralt cleared his throat, “Genny-”

“Oh, no no, you are not yet my friend,” The princess shook her head, tossing the long braids over her shoulder, eyes flashing, “Imogen is my name, Princess Imogen of the Southern Isle, daughter of King Hashinu the Wind. And,” She nodded over to Grem’Zan, “Babysitter of this nerd.”

“Hey!” Grem’Zan snapped, Zan snorted smoke and Grem narrowed his crimson eyes.

“Nice to meet you,” Geralt said, bowing at the waist, “I’m Prince Geralt of the Northern Ridge. Or at least I was.” He tapped his thigh with his fist impatiently, “Anyway, I’m-”

“Why are you here?” Imogen frowned, looking at Jaskier, “What are you doing with Jask?”

“He’s my prince,” Jaskier explained, “Hi, Genny, I’d let you hug me but for some reason everyone is very tense?” He glanced at Imogen then Geralt.

“Oh? . . . Oh!” Imogen blinked in surprise, “So he actually is  _ with  _ you?” Geralt nodded,” Oh!” She relaxed her stance, “I thought you were here for me! Using the drake as a cover.”

“No.” Geralt shook his head, “I am actually  _ with  _ Jaskier.”

Imogen reached over and shoved Grem’Zan’s shoulder, “Bastards! You only said a prince was here!”

“Did we lie?” Zan asked, smirking.

“I’m here for some armor, Jask said you could make it?” Geralt said, growing more impatient.

“Yes, I make armor, come, I’ll get your measurements.” Imogen waved for him to follow her toward one of the curtained openings.

The dragons watched them, Jask waving when Geralt glanced back at him then the drake put his head down, “Phew, I’m bushed!”

Grem lowered his head and his eyes glowed slightly as he murmured a spell, after a moment he looked at Zan, “He’s just tired, no injuries.”

“Thought for sure he’d hit his head . . . a _prince_ , Jask? Why?” Zan’s eyebrow rose.

“I like him.” Jaskier mumbled, his eyes closing, “Isn’t he handsome?”

“I suppose,” Grem cocked his head, “But what will you do when they want him back?”

“He’ll protect me. Then when I become an adult dragon, he won’t have to and I’ll protect him.” Jaskier’s eyes closed to slits.

The twins looked at each other then Grem’s head swayed to an unheard melody and a blanket of ivy and flowers began to grow over Jaskier while Zan looked toward where Imogen and Geralt had disappeared, “He’ll be hungry when he wakes, let’s make sure we have something prepared.”

“Good thinking.” Grem smiled, “Isn’t it silly? A human prince protecting a drake? And why? They ‘like’ each other?”

“I have a feeling I know what Jaskier wants to shape-shift into.” Zan muttered suspiciously.

“Oh I already thought of that.” Grem shook his head and they made their way up to the canopy, “But it won’t be easy.”

“Never is. Gryphon?”

“Oh yes!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grem'Zan and Imogen help Jaskier and Geralt prepare for their journey, seeking a way for Jaskier to learn shape-shifting on a scale that not many dragons have achieved, a human form.

“Just hold still.” Imogen smirked up at the prince standing on a low stool who fidgeted and grumbled, “I can’t get you armor that will work if you won’t let me take your measurements.”

“I know how this works.” Geralt muttered, looking down at the princess and hissing when she prodded his side when he relaxed his guard a bit, “I don’t, however, remember Master Dellion  _ tickling  _ me to try and unbalance me!” He snapped, glaring at her and almost jumping off the stool.

Imogen didn’t deem to comment as she slipped a cord around Geralt’s thigh, cinched it and brought it halfway up to the thickest point and her eyebrow cocked when he moved to put a hand down to stop her only to blush and withdraw his hand, “Does Master Dellion also give your bells a ring or was that just for me?”

Geralt’s pale skin turned scarlet and he cleared his throat, “Sorry, I . . . well . . . “

“Relax, Geralt, no one here wants anything you have.” she muttered, pulling the cord back then making some notes on a notepad she produced from nowhere he paid attention to, “I’m waiting for my betrothed.”

Geralt got down from the stool when she gave him a wave and cleared his throat, grateful for the possible subject change, “You are engaged?”

“Yes, mayhaps you know him?” She looked up from scribbling and tilted her head, “Prince Mthom? No? Ah, it doesn’t really matter since he is from one of the smaller islands from the Saber Archipelago in the Southern Sea near my king father’s lands. He has yet to be able to get past Grem’Zan, but someday he will be worthy and take my hand.”

“You’re using the dragon to test your fiance?” Geralt asked, eyes narrowed slightly.

“Tradition.” Imogen waved dismissively then directed that he follow her down a winding, carved tunnel down into the wood of the trunk.

“Ah.” Geralt shrugged since he didn’t fully understand and the princess didn’t seem to want to divulge. He focused instead on the marvel of walking about inside a giant living tree, the interior of the tunnel was amazingly bright as glowing mushrooms on the ceiling and a carpet of softly glowing moss meant they didn’t need torches or lamps or even to squint. It smelled pleasant and the air wasn’t stuffy or still, “How is it so . . . fresh in here?”

“Grem told me that it’s because the tree is alive, so it breathes.” Imogen ran her fingertips lightly along the wall as they walked, “Here.”

Geralt followed her into a large room on the left, inside this room were many sets of armor of different sizes, quality and, as Geralt examined them, eras. He could recognize several pieces as being antiques similar to his own father’s vast collection of suit-armor, from plate to scale, livery to battle-ready, they had something for any occasion. “These are . . . impressive but Jaskier can barely-”

“Here.” Imogen dragged a heavy wooden box with oilskins poking out the lid.

Geralt furrowed his brow and tugged the lid open after a bit of trouble, the hinges were slightly rusted and stuck but he managed to get it open and he pulled back the layer of skins and straw. He carefully pulled out a tooled black leather cuirass. He ran his fingers over the highly polished black leather and silver studs, “Leather?”

“Cockatrice leather,” Imogen nodded, “Hard as platemail and as lightweight as a cotton shirt, it won’t stop a direct hit but you won’t find a blade that can slice through it and it’ll take a lot to break your bones through it. It should be your size.”

Geralt got out vambraces, pauldrons, and a slinky mailshirt that would cover his upper arms and shoulders. He was about to try them on when Imogen called for him to help her. The prince put the armor back and trotted over to where Imogen was squatting by a large chest, “What’s in there?”

“Do you use a sword or bow?”

“Sword.” 

“Then there’s a sword or two in here you might like.” Imogen patted the top of the chest that was not as dusty as the rest of the room.

Geralt helped her drag the chest out so they could get the heavy lid off. Geralt sneezed twice then peered into the chest and he smiled. Several swords, well-polished and honed, were resting in velvet lined compartments, a bastard, a scimitar, a saber . . . Geralt reached in and gripped the hilt of a longsword, gently lifting it out of the chest and checking its weight. He took a few steps to the side to give himself some room then twirled the sword in an expert turn and flourish. Geralt took several steps forward, jab, parry, thrust, feint, upward cut, jab, advance, turn, block and-

“So you like it?”

Geralt almost tripped and cleared his throat, straightening and holding the sword up, “It’ll do.”

“Wonderful.” Imogen smirked, taking the scabbard and belt out, “Then Stone-Reaver is yours.”

“Stone-Reaver?” Geralt took the scabbard and carefully slipped the blade in, he got a shiver at the sound of the sword sliding home, it was strangely satisfying.

“Dwarven-made longsword, that’s the name tooled into the scabbard anyway,  _ Unrol Reavrumm,  _ see? The runes?” she ran her finger over a line of glyphs, “Language is mostly lost but I can read it a little.”

“I can’t read it at all.” Geralt said regretfully, “There seems to be a lot I don’t know about the world . . . “

“I felt that way too,” Imogen stood and waited for Geralt to put the sword aside so he could help her with the lid again, “Grem’Zan had their work cut out for them once they realized I hadn’t a clue about anything outside of being a princess. They taught me a great deal.”

Geralt looked at Imogen and cocked his head to the side, “So then that begs the question, when your betrothed finally bests the dragon and comes to claim his prize . . . will you let him?”

Imogen frowned and stood, “Perhaps my king husband will also be a scholar or adventurer. Perhaps we will have a lot in common and I might enjoy his company. Perhaps you ask things you have no business asking.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Geralt said quickly, grimacing, “You’re right, I don’t know anything about you or your fiance, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Imogen frowned at Geralt but didn’t say anything further on the subject as they gathered their findings and made the winding way back to the main antechamber with the massive ruby fixed in the heartwood where Grem’Zan was holding a conversation with a smaller dragon, Jaskier. Both dragons looked up and Jaskier smiled as best a dragon could at seeing them.

“Grem’Zan was telling me where I might learn to shape-shift!”

“Beyond natural types of shifting, yes,” The blue and black head, Grem, swung about to look at Geralt then back to Jaskier, “We could easily teach you how to turn into stone or a tree or hill but what you ask is much more complicated.”

“Not to mention preposterous.” Zan, the bronze head muttered critically, “It could take hundreds of years to master that kind of shifting, you know.”

“Then I’ll have to study hard.” Jaskier said, narrowing his eyes then padded over to Geralt, “We need to go to the goddess, Nenneke, she lives deep in the-”

“Wolf’s Maw Mountains,” Geralt grimaced, “I know.”

“You know her?” Jaskier asked in surprised and the others fixed him with looks ranging from suspicious to incredulous.

“In a manner of speaking . . . my father’s palace is at the foot of her domain . . . all royal family members and the clergy visit her at the equinox then the solstice . . . “ Geralt shifted nervously and grimaced further.

Jaskier moved closer, “But . . . But I got you from a castle not far from-”

“My cousin’s,” Geralt said quickly, “I had gone to visit him, my father hoped I would find a new face to occupy and settle me . . . I was in the guest suite and that’s why it was the largest room.”

Jaskier blinked his wide blue eyes at Geralt, “Oh.”

“Hmph.” Zan shook his head, “Well, in any case, it’s a long way there. I doubt Jaskier would be strong enough to take you along with him so you might as well get comfortable here and-”

“I’m not letting Jaskier go there alone!” Geralt moved to stand in front of Jaskier defensively, “It’s too dangerous and-”

“So your father won’t mind you popping back for a quick run up the mountain so your dragon lover can learn to become your human lover?” Grem asked, surprisingly sharp for the softer spoken dragon and his scarlet eyes narrowed to slits.

Jaskier and Geralt both shuffled their feet and Geralt blushed at ‘lover’, starting at ‘dragon’ and deepening at ‘human’. Jaskier shifted forward a bit, “I’m sure I could make the trip, I-”

“Wait,” Grem’s ears twitched and he looked at Zan, they appeared to have a silent conversation then turned back to Jaskier, “We have a charm you can  _ borrow _ . It allows the wearer brief spans in which they can take any form. Mind you it will not last more than an hour or two at a time and must have time to recharge itself in moonlight or it will break.”

“And if it breaks,” Zan snarled a bit possessively, “You’ll be doing everything you can to get us a new one.”

“You can use it to get into the city and to the goddess. You might still need it afterwards but at least this way you won’t be so conspicuous.” Grem nodded.

Jaskier brightened, “Excellent! We can fly as far as I can then I’ll change and Geralt can carry me on  _ his  _ back!”

Geralt opened his mouth to tell Jaskier exactly what he thought of that but Imogen cut in, “Is it that greenish-purple crystal in the darkwood casket?”

Grem nodded, his long ears swaying, “The same. Would you mind?”

She nodded and headed down another tunnel in the living treehouse. 

Geralt moved to sit with Jaskier and showed him what they’d found for him until Imogen popped back in with a crystal orb the size of his fist set in a pewter claw hanging from a heavy braided-leather thong.

“Here we are. ‘ _ Hag’s Eye charm’ _ ,” Imogen held up a thin piece of yellowed parchment, “‘ _ gives wearer ability to transform once for a span of up to two hours. Charge by moonlight. _ ’ pretty easy to keep in order.”

Geralt took the thong and held the stone up, there was a flickering light in the center, he turned to look at Grem’Zan for instruction.

“Just slip it on his wrist, yes like that. Alright now, Jaskier focus your mind on the form you want, just that it’s ‘human’, the charm will fill in the blanks.” Grem explained.

“It should start to working in a moment, it will feel like-”

“Why am I so cold?” Jaskier asked, one eye opening slightly.

“Means it’s working.” Grem’Zan slithered around Jaskier in a curious circuit, eyes all bright and ears perked.

Geralt felt his heart hammering as Jaskier’s form shivered and flickered as if he was blinking too rapidly then the charm pulsed with a wavery purple-ish light and the dragon was gone. In his place was a man, shorter than Geralt with short brown hair and blue eyes, quite a bit hairier than expected but otherwise Geralt felt a slight, shaky smile growing on his face and he moved closer, “Jask?”

The man turned and looked at, then up to meet Geralt’s eyes, “Hang on a second, how are you taller than me?”

Geralt smirked and glanced down, “Might want to get you some clothes too while we are at-”

“Clothes? Why-” Jaskier glanced down too then did a double take, “Oh. OH! I’m  _ all the way  _ a human!” He flushed a deep scarlet and glared at Imogen who was not trying to stifle her giggles in the slightest, “What’s so funny? Hm?”

“Nothing,” Imogen snickered, “Just wondering who you based this form off of? Don’t glare, you’re  _ adorable _ .”

Jaskier looked affronted and huffed, “How quickly you forget that I’m a dragon.”

“An adorable dragon.” Geralt chuckled, he himself was having a hard time keeping his eyes to himself, “C’mon let’s see if anything will fit you before we go.”

* * *

Jaskier adjusted the frock coat, keeping it unbuttoned and he smiled, “Well, I must say that I do look quite dashing.”

“You should really button your coat,” Geralt said, he’d rather enjoyed watching Human Jaskier changing in and out of the different clothes, more than he thought he would what with the dragon’s lack of understanding on how clothes went on or were done up, “And maybe not such tight trousers?”

“Why?” Jaskier blinked, “I rather like how these ones make my bottom look and the coat would be too hot if it were buttoned.”

“Your bottom isn’t my concern though I do also like how they fit,” Geralt eyed Jaskier’s full ass appreciatively, “In human culture, dressing as you do is . . . how do I put it? Slutty. You look like a slut.” 

Jaskier frowned and then turned back to the mirror, “Well I don’t care what other people think, I like these clothes, I like how you look at me when I’m wearing them and you’ll keep me safe if someone tries to do anything so there.”

Geralt came up behind Jaskier, his thick arms slid about the short dragon’s shoulders, breathing in deeply at the nape of his neck and grazing his lips just there, “You’re right, I would.”

Jaskier shivered and leaned back into Geralt’s chest, “I rather like how this feels, you holding me for a change.”

“Indeed,” Geralt agreed, “But I also like you as a dragon. You’ve lovely colors and patterns.”

Jaskier smiled and turned, “Geralt?”

“Yes?” Geralt looked down into blue eyes that tightened in worry, “What is it?”

“I want to try something. May I?”

“If we have time, you may try anythi-”

Jaskier’s eyes squeezed tight after his lips successfully found their target, lips and flat human faces were more difficult to manuever than he’d thought. He felt Geralt stiffen in surprise then it was all he could do to not yelp when he was lifted off his feet and kissed. Deeply.

They stood a little breathless after the kiss, their foreheads pressed together, sharing the bit of air between them in soft pants.

“Oh.” Jaskier finally breathed, “I rather liked that.”

“I can tell.” Geralt teased and Jaskier blushed.


End file.
